


维勇/《更衣室》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: ※车，故事发生在第四话之后，第六话之前。私设如山，观看需谨慎。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 45





	维勇/《更衣室》

这场早就注定的性事总会发生，只是没人料到会在什么情况下。胜生勇利感受着一阵头昏脑涨，他的教练——维克托尼基弗洛夫——呼出的温热带着欲望的气息拍打着自己的脸庞，勇利在天昏地转之间思考着接下来的举动对明天的训练会有多大影响。他可能会腰酸背痛，甚至可能连从床上爬起来的力气都没有。勇利心想：和我做爱的可是维克托尼基弗洛夫，那个“维克托尼基弗洛夫”。他从思考的空隙里在脑海中想象着自己双手竖起食指和中指，代表引号的动作在想到维克托尼基弗洛夫的时候弯腰向下又直起。这样的思考结束后，勇利开始从头考虑他们两人是怎么到这个地步的，明明半个小时前，他们还在讨论着这个赛季的跳跃构成，维克托还笑着说：“猪排饭要等到获得金牌后再吃，我得好好注意你的体重。”而现在、现在，维克托尼基弗洛夫的双臂穿过勇利的腋下，将后者牢牢扣在自己的怀里，俄罗斯男人微张着双唇，一边在勇利的脸上落下断断续续的碎吻，一边喘息着喊着勇利的名字。

胜生勇利从来没有觉得自己的名字这么好听过，从维克托嘴里飘出的字节仿佛镀上了一层金子，自己平凡又有些女气的名字在那个瞬间变成了圣诞树顶的星星，勇利在维克托的桎梏下勉强回应着兴奋的教练，他知道维克托比自己有经验，但骨子里仍然流淌着不服输血液的九州男儿在被压住的情况下仍然想着回击，维克托不再断断续续地亲吻自己的脸庞，他在喘息的空隙里小小地拉开勇利与自己脸颊的距离，日本人看着他眸子中快要满溢出来的自己的身影——眉毛可怜地向下耷拉着，脸颊两侧被羞愧的潮红填满，渴求教练的欲望穿越自己的肺叶，并从喉咙处上升又膨胀，最后再破开来。他的双唇湿漉漉又红通通的，维克托不知道是在第几下亲吻的时候不小心咬到了勇利的嘴唇才造成现在的结果，但勇利看上去并不讨厌，他伸出红色又湿润的舌头一而再再而三地舔舐着发红的下唇，这让浑身燥热的维克托更加迫不及待。教练低下头再度含上学生的双唇，灵活的舌尖毫不费力地撬开勇利的牙关，而勇利同样伸出舌头生涩地回应着教练的索求。维克托尼基弗洛夫将他的爱徒抵在储物柜的柜门上，铁质的门在爱欲正浓的师徒的动作下发出哐当的声响，但两人心知肚明，现在的冰之城堡只有他们两人，他们想干什么都行。

勇利一直在计算维克托与自己之间的距离。他不用数字、而是用猪排饭来当好感度，比如今天的维克托对自己的态度有一碗半的猪排饭，一碗不够，必须还要添半碗才能得到餍足。而平常，勇利只能算出半碗。他老觉得维克托并没有那么喜欢自己，因为最开始，维克托的周身总是带着一股若即若离冷淡气场，气场仿佛时刻都在阐述着这个人其实是现代传奇的事实，这导致勇利在一开始并不愿意过多接触维克托贴近生活的那一面，他更愿意把维克托当做遥不可及、只活在杂志与电视中的虚拟人物，直到他意识到维克托对自己的想法。胜生勇利几乎坠死在了神明缔造的谎言，但维克托本人将那个谎言撕碎，并带着少见的沉重直直撞死在勇利的心头——一个月前，维克托向自己告白了。

勇利记得那是夏日祭的夜里，萤火虫的点点火光分散在火花炸裂的长谷津星空下，维克托因第一次穿上浴衣而兴奋，他的左手拿着一颗咬得只剩下一半的苹果糖。勇利自己在火花升空的前一秒笑着说自己的捞金鱼的经历，然后就在下一秒，在火花绽放在夜幕中的几秒钟里，维克托的吻落在了自己的唇上。胜生勇利睁大着眼睛在唇与唇相触的几秒里给维克托找借口，像是外国人的礼仪、又或者是俄罗斯看烟花时的传统。但维克托尼基弗洛夫不给他找借口的借口，因为他赶在烟花消散的尾巴前开口的下一句是认真的告白，他说：“勇利，我喜欢你。”不是教练与学生之间，是我和你之间，我想拥抱你、亲吻你。想和你一起度过每一个早晨，每一个午后。教练果决的话语像一只揪着黑发男孩心脏的大手，勇利在震惊的同时停滞了呼吸，他想着此前每一个和维克托渡过的早晨与午后，就连维克托笑着看着自己的笑容都染上了其他的色彩，然后——然后勇利没有忍住自己发酸的泪腺，这场突如其来的告白在胜生勇利毫无形象的嚎哭声中停滞不前，直到一个月后的现在，勇利意识到自己的情感，并在没有其他人的冰场揪住维克托衣角的瞬间。谁也说不清勇利是什么时候意识到自己的情感的，有些时候，只要一点轻微的火光就能点燃整片森林。清晨来到冰场时，有一位打扮隆重的女孩子在门口挡住了两人前进的道路，女孩用生疏的英语描述着自己有多么憧憬维克托，粉丝服务一向慷慨的现代传奇毫不吝啬地贡献了合照与签名，还有数不胜数的笑容。勇利因为自己不擅长这些事而站的远远地，一开始的维克托好好的，但在讲到不知道什么话题的时候，维克托露出了粉丝服务以外的笑容，那个笑容使得勇利感受到后背凸起的汗毛与从心底深处迅速攀升的清晰妒意，直到那个女孩子离开，勇利才回忆起自己陷入嫉妒时的微妙心情，一整个上午的练习顿时索然无味，紧接着就是他揪住维克托的衣角，并献上吻的下一幕戏。

更衣室从里上了锁，勇利被维克托抱在怀里，他听着维克托念叨地自己的名字，还有一些时不时跳出的俄罗斯语，勇利听不懂，只能任由燃烧的理智揪住维克托的上衣，俄罗斯人吻着勇利，此时的手已经不在勇利的后背，其中一只的手掌从胜生勇利土气的运动衫钻进微凉的肌肤，教练热得像火一样的手心从小腹攀上胸膛，维克托用手背蹭着勇利的上衣，直到深蓝色的衣衫堆在锁骨的地方，他伸出两指碾着勇利粉红色的乳头，初经人事的勇利在教练有条不紊的蹂躏下娇喘出声，他的下巴紧紧靠着教练的肩膀，因兴奋而炙热的呼吸轻抚着维克托的耳廓，教练在混乱不堪的情况下开了口，他问：“勇利，你怎么了？”即使他没停下手中的动作，勇利抬起一只手企图遮住自己的脸，但维克托的另一只手钳住了他的手腕，男孩背靠着衣柜思考教练的意思：怎么了、怎么了，我也不知道自己怎么了。他想着维克托对那个女孩子露出的温柔笑容，气愤又一次冲上脑门，他干脆拉过维克托的衣领，凶狠地咬上维克托的嘴唇，听见维克托因为疼痛发出嘶声后才欢快地笑起来，教练在突如其来的疼痛中含上了不知哪根筋不对的学生的另一边乳头，泄愤似得舔舐着，勇利毫无防备，只能又一次踩上欲望和理智的边缘线，男孩半睁着模糊的视线感受到维克托急切的动作，他突然回过神，一瞬间暂停了自己所有的动作。维克托因为勇利的暂停停下了一切，他还没来得及考虑勇利是否并不愿意进行这场突如其来的性爱，胜生勇利接下来的举动彻底否决了自己的不安——勇利推开维克托，以非常缓慢的速度跪在了更衣室的地面上，然后、然后他拽住教练的裤子——尼基弗洛夫涨大的性器从舒适的布料中探出头，勇利伸出四指轻推了几下，他抬起头看着维克托，仿佛等待着下指令的马卡钦。

“勇利……”维克托说，尼基弗洛夫伸出手抚摸着学生柔软的黑发，滚烫的手心一路向下，直到勇利柔软的脸颊紧紧贴着他的掌心，日本人侧着脑袋望着教练，就连维克托都很难说出他的学生被什么东西控制了，他吞咽着口水，说：“舔我，亲爱的。”正在等待着这句指令的勇利看似无辜地伸出舌头轻触着冒着水的龟头，男孩生疏地将硕大的性器含进嘴巴，费力地吞吐起来，教练在他学生杂乱无章却初生牛犊般的大胆中喘息出声，从来没有哪一次的性经验比现在的更加兴奋，他的手指几乎感觉不到一丝力气，只能机械地穿插在勇利散落在额间的几率发丝中。俄罗斯人没有思考的余地，而勇利似乎意识到他哪个动作会让教练雀跃，他的舌头越来越灵活，直到维克托几乎是喘着气射在了男孩的嘴巴里。射出的那一秒维克托便拉开了和勇利之间的距离，但执拗的男孩并没有松开嘴巴，等到维克托全数射在他的嘴里后，教练红着脸按住学生的脑门，而学生笑盈盈地张开嘴巴，展现出全是白浊的红色舌头。

”勇利——你到底怎么了？“维克托问，勇利没有回答他，他撩起自己的头发坐上教练的大腿，红肿的嘴唇落在维克托的唇角，尼基弗洛夫没有拒绝的余地，两人又在啧啧水声中交换起亲吻，维克托终于听见勇利开口了，男孩含着教练的耳垂念着：“你是不是觉得别人比较好？”这话让维克托一头雾水，怎么会有人比他的勇利更好呢？他恨不得把勇利锁在自己的公寓里，一点都不让别人看见。尼基弗洛夫侧过头盯着勇利紧闭的双眼，一阵因勇利不信任自己的傲气几乎要涌出喉咙，他恶狠狠地叼住日本人的脸颊，语调含糊，说：“你从来不知道我有多爱你，小混蛋。没有人比得上你，你是我唯一的珍宝。”这样的一句话终于让勇利睁开眼看他，胜生勇利上抬着眼眸，下半身按捺不住地蹭着维克托暴露在空气里的性器，他像一只慵懒的小动物，抱着教练的脖颈：“ 那好吧，”他说，“操我，维克托，我想要你。”维克托尼基弗洛夫深吸了一口气，伸出食指勾住了学生的裤子，胜生勇利柔软的屁股暴露在空气中，男孩紧紧搂着教练的脖颈，遮蔽着双腿的裤子被维克托扒拉了下去，布料堆在了左边大腿的脚踝处，俄罗斯人轻轻点着男孩一张一合的小小穴口，他凑近勇利的脖子嗅了一口，男孩身上清爽的杏桃味满溢在他的鼻腔，维克托从口袋里掏出只有这个时候才派的上用处的唇膏——他实在想不出什么东西可以用来润滑。尼基弗洛夫挖了一勺山茶花气息的唇膏，手指顺着勇利腰肢的位置向下，另一只空闲的手指揉捏着男孩柔软的臀瓣，他突然凑近勇利的耳边，说：“你知道我有多想对你做这种事吗？”胜生勇利因为冰凉的唇膏而微微颤抖，他听见维克托的声音，下意识地咬紧牙关摇了摇头，男人的手指跟着润滑的膏体钻进勇利的小穴，令男人没想到，甬道内早已湿润一片，他只轻轻揉了几圈，张开的小嘴便缓缓流出淫糜的透明液体，尼基弗洛夫低声笑了几下，再度吻上学生的唇角，他说：“你感受到兴奋了吗，亲爱的——你比我想象的还要淫荡。”维克托捏了捏勇利的腰肢，后者识趣的支起腰肢，俄罗斯男人扶起自己的性器，眼睁睁地看着学生身后的小穴将自己的硕大完整地吞咽下去。

胜生勇利的身体在被贯穿的那一瞬间高喊出声，他只觉得自己的意识被什么东西剪断，维克托扶着男孩的腰上下运动着，两人的喘息声回荡在空无一人的冰之城堡，谁也不知道他们会在今天的这个时间做爱。勇利被快感驱使着胡乱抱住维克托的身躯，最近没有修剪的指甲胡乱划破教练的背部肌肉，维克托在快乐与疼痛的同时嘶吼着贯穿着勇利更深的地方，他甚至有余力伸出手捏住冒水的勇利的性器并上下套弄。快乐充斥了勇利的脑海，男孩一边喘息一边喊着什么，维克托只有凑近了才能听见胜生勇利说：你是我的。迟到一个月的回复终于让现代传奇从不确定的挣扎中苏醒，勇利加快了摆动腰肢的动作，尼基弗洛夫的双手紧紧钳在男孩纤细的腰间，终于， 勇利承受不住快感的支配，一股脑射了出去，白浊的液体打在了维克托的胸膛，而教练则在男孩高潮后的缓慢动作里射进勇利的甬道。高潮后的勇利趴在维克托的肩膀上碎碎念，他像是确认事实一样啃咬着男人的斜方肌，然后问：“我是不是比早上你见到的那个粉丝好？”尼基弗洛夫废了一段时间才想起清晨的事情，他恍然大悟地拍打了几下勇利红肿的屁股，说：“你就是因为这个和我生气？”胜生勇利没有直面回复，他小声哼了一声，紧接着他听见教练的傻笑声：“你知道他也是你的粉丝吗，亲爱的？”  
维克托捏住勇利的肩膀，看着他说：“她在和我谈你，她知道你不擅长粉丝服务所以才和我说话的。”

“不过我真该谢谢她。”维克托尼基弗洛夫吻上胜生勇利的唇，“多亏了她你才回应我，现在可以告诉我一个月前的回复了吗？”  
胜生勇利嘟起了嘴巴：“我不知道该怎么回复你，”他说：“除非你再操我一次，我可能能想起来。”


End file.
